mithsfandomcom-20200213-history
Laurel Phoibos
Laurel Bay Phoibos is the daughter of Apollo and Daphne. Having been born from her mother in her tree form, she is half-tree herself. Character Personality Laurel is a physically active girl with a no-nonsense attitude. She doesn't have the best sense of humor and can be considered a stick in the mud at times. Her main interests lie in the field of athletics, and she has little appreciation for the fine arts that her father is so well-known for presiding over. She cares deeply about others, even when it comes to those she has just met and knows little about. Laurel tends to put herself last, though one wouldn't be able to make out this trait from how she behaves on the wrestling field. She loves to watch boxing and wishes that she could participate, though she has no hands to allow her to do so. Laurel can be doting at times toward her friends, though because her worries are often presented subtly, she seems to be fairly go-with-the-flow. As much as Laurel enjoys helping others in a passive way- or at least tries to avoid being a detriment- she doesn't usually trust them to help her back and tries to be as independent as possible. Laurel is fond of hanging out with those unlike her and finds that she can do so with relatively little conflict, as she can be rather malleable in her personality depending on who she is with and her relation to them. Because of this trait, it may seem surprising that her friendship with Moira has had almost no negative impact on Laurel's personality. Overall, Laurel is a suspicious and passive people-pleaser who is often conflicted with keeping her ground and going with the flow. She tends to notice the big picture before getting into details, which can give her a relatively unbiased perspective on things. She considers the fact that she is half-tree to be a curse of sorts and is actively working to find a way to become either a full person or a full tree- whichever is easier to get to. Procrastination is Laurel's downfall. She has cynical views of humanity. Appearance Laurel stands at 6'1", though some of this impressive height stems from her hair, and has a light brown complexion. Her physique is not quite as curvaceous as the average. Her arms are made of bark and end about halfway down the lower arm with a bushel of leaves and small branches rather than hands. A pair of large, bark-made pieces rest on her back. While these pieces appear similar to wings, their main purpose is actually to curve around her like a shield when she feels threatened. Her lower legs are covered in bark and end in large feet with three pointed toes. There are also patches of bark on her cheeks. Her blonde hair sticks straight up a good number of inches with the exception of two strands beside her head that shoot straight down to shoulder-length. She has rather square, dark brown eyes. Her facial features are sharp with a beak nose. Mythological History Apollo is the Greek god of the Sun. Daphne was an oak nymph who he pursued due to being influenced by one of Eros's arrows. However, Daphne was stricken by an arrow that would make her hate Apollo. In her desperation to escape, Daphne became a laurel tree. After Daphne was transformed into a tree, Apollo made certain to guard her and tend to her out of his love. One night, while Apollo was busy, a serpent of Medusa snuck into the garden and bit one of the fruit. The next day, as Apollo was collecting the laurel tree's fruit, he noticed one that looked different from the others. As it was plucked, it opened up, revealing a half-tree child inside. Apollo gave her the name of Laurel and took her in as his own child, as she did bear a resemblance to him. He also found the snake and killed it but did not make any sort of correlation between the snake's presence and the unusual fruit that had become a young girl. From then on, Laurel was raised under the house of Apollo but was often told to be hidden away by other gods who saw her tree-like form as lacking in beauty. Apollo refused out of love for his daughter, but the taunts often got to Laurel, leaving her with little choice but to play alone in the garden of her mother's tree with birds and other animals as company. Relationships Family Laurel's father is Apollo, who favors her any of her teenage half-siblings. Her mother is a tree. It is implied that a snake was involved in her creation. Laurel has several half-siblings, most of which she has never met. Friends Laurel's closest friend for the time being is Moira Styx. Romance Laurel has none. Pet Laurel has none. Attire Standard Laurel dons an orange tan top with a yellow, sun-shaped spiral at the front. From the head opening, a red-and-orange undershirt can be seen that rises up to the base of her neck in the shape of a half-sun. Below her torso is a flowing, orange-brown skirt that falls neatly to her ankles in the back. At the front is a slit, the peak of which rests right at her left knee. Powers * Demigod Longevity * Wings: While Laurel cannot fly with her wing-like structures, she is able to use them for a softer landing when falling. * Photosynthesis: Laurel is able to photosynthesize rather than consume food. She also has some other tree-like capabilities but doesn't consider most of these to be "powers", as they really aren't all that helpful. Trivia *Laurel Bay refers to the kind of tree Laurel's mother was transformed to, while Phoibos is an alternative name for Apollo. * Laurel's genderbent name would be Lauriel Bay Phoibos. Category:Zashley's Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Second-Years Category:Apollo Category:Daphne Category:Divine Category:Demigods Category:Olympians